The Hangover
by crazygal27
Summary: The team celebrate in Vegas after solving a hard case. However when they wake up the next day they don't remember a thing.Why can't they remember? Who has tattoos? Who woke up with who? Who got married? Who's missing? Idea from the movie, The Hangover
1. Chapter 1

Hotch's room.

Aaron Hotchner slowly opened his eyes, feeling the full force of his hangover. _Oh God, how much did I drink last night. _He turned over in his bed and for a moment thought he was still asleep, dreaming, as he saw the beautiful brunette sharing his bed. _Okay I'm naked. _He lifted the covers slightly and peered under. _And she's naked._

At this thought his mind tried to remember back to what had happened last night. He didn't remember jumping into bed with his subordinate, that's for sure. As he tried to recall the night before, he didn't realise he was still holding the covers up and staring at the naked form beside him. _What's that? _He thought as something shiny caught his attention. _She hasn't always had that, has she? _He smirked slightly as he gazed at what he'd discovered. _Looks kind of sexy._

_Jesus Aaron, don't think of her like that! _He inwardly shouted at himself, still not tearing his eyes away though. _I wonder if she remembers how this happened._

Finally managing to drag his gaze upwards, his eyes locked onto a very confused looking stare. "Hotch? What are you doing?" Hotch released his grip on the cream duvet and let it fall back onto them.

Emily Prentiss felt a draft surrounding her as she woke. Opening her eyes, she silently cursed herself for however much she drank last night. _God, I feel like shit._

She froze, as she saw a masculine hand holding the duvet up. _Who the hell is that? _Not wanting to look she slammed her eyes shut, hoping that when she opened them again he wouldn't be there. But he was. _Trust me to jump into bed with a complete stranger._

Emily finally puckered up enough courage to look at the mans face. When she realised who it was she wasn't sure if this was better or worse than waking up next to a stranger. _Hotch? Even better, trust me to jump into bed with my boss._

_What is he looking at? _She started to become even more confused as she noticed her boss seemed to be 'checking her out'.

A small amount of anger started to build up within her as a light smirk fell upon the chief units face. _What the hell is he smirking at? I wonder if he remembers how this happened, coz I don't remember a damn thing._

Without warning Hotch's stare caught onto her own and she saw confusion and embarrassment in his eyes. "Hotch? She noticed he still held the cover up, revealing her naked form. "What are you doing?" The now red faced Aaron Hotchner swiftly dropped the fabric, with more embarrassment present than confusion.

"I… I'm sorry Emi… I mean Prentiss. " He paused, searching her eyes and face for anything to give away how she felt about this. "I don't remember what happened last night."

"Neither do I." She added as she felt the older agent was at a loss for words. "Why were you…" _How the hell do I ask this? _"erm, looking at me a minute ago?"

"Oh I… er … well I was looking to see if you were naked." Her eyes widened at this and she pulled the cover slightly tighter around herself. "No, I mean I wasn't sure if we'd… you know. I thought maybe we'd just shared the bed or something, so I was checking to see if you had any clothes on."

Emily relaxed a little bit. She knew Hotch wouldn't take advantage of her. She was just so confused. She'd had a crush on Hotch for quite some time now and the thought of the two of them having sex caused butterflies to dance in her stomach. She just wished she could remember how it all happened.

She flashed a small smile at him to break some of the tension. "Are you wearing any clothes?"

He shook his head, his lips twitching upwards. "This isn't funny," she voiced, lightly giggling herself.

Hotch's smile grew. "Then why are you laughing?"

"I don't know." He chuckled at her response. This soon came to a stop as she announced her next sentence. "You were looking for long enough." He expected to see anger when he looked up at her, but he didn't, instead he noticed she had her eyebrows raised and seemed to be teasing him.

"I was intrigued by your bellybutton piercing. I didn't think that was your kind of thing"

"My What!" Emily almost shouted, as she turned away from the dark haired man. She shifted the cover out of the way so she could see more of the damage the alcohol had caused last night. A small purple jewel dangled from her bellybutton. "Oh my God. What else did I do last night?"

Aaron couldn't help but laugh. "So this is new then?" He questioned with a grin plastered across his face.

"Shut up Hotch." Carefully making sure to cover herself properly, she turned to face him and was less than impressed with the expression on his face. "Okay, this is definitely not funny."

"It is just a bit."

"No, no it isn't. I got so drunk I can't remember anything. I jumped into bed with my boss. I got my bellybutton pierced. And God knows what else I did last night. What part of that is funny?"

"The bellybutton part is pretty funny." If possible his grin widened as he said this.

"AARON!" she shouted pulling the cover of him slightly and slapping him hard on the chest. Her facial expression now matched his as she took in what was hanging from his nipple. "Hotch, I don't think I'm the only one who got a piercing last night."

"Huh?" Emily lightly ran her index finger over his left nipple. "Oh no. What is…?"

"It's a nipple ring Aaron. You got your nipple pierced last night. That's so much worse than mine." She blurted out, through her hysterical laughter.

Aaron Hotchner was speechless. He just gazed down at the small gold object as if it was trespassing on his body. _How did I not notice this earlier? Probably because your mind and eyes were to preoccupied with the beautiful naked woman in you bed. _He answered his own question and looked up to find said beautiful naked woman in a fit of laughter, at his side.

"Okay I'm going to put some clothes on." Hotch announced, while his eyes darted around the room looking for his clothes. Luckily his case was right by the side of the bed. While he changed his mind wandered, _She's taking this well. Why is she taking it so well? Hang on, why am I taking it so well?_

"Hey, where are my clothes?" Her voice pulled Hotch from his thoughts.

The two agents scanned the room, but could only find Emily's panties "Here, put this on for now." Hotch through a shirt to her.

"I can't go out there in your shirt."

"Would you rather go out there naked?"

"I guess not," she replied throwing the shirt on quickly. "Do you think they know?"

"Know what?" Hotch raised his eyebrows at her, obviously teasing.

"You know what." The dark haired woman through a pillow at her supervisor. "If they do, hopefully they'll know what else we did."

"Ready to face them?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**Hey!**

**Thanks for reading, I hope your enjoying so far. Please review.**

**I should get chapter two up today. It's finished, I just need to check it over coz I wrote it in a bit of a rush.**

**Jade xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

JJ's room

Jennifer Jareau woke up with a banging headache. _Oh I am never drinking alcohol again. Never ever. _The blonde agent held her hands to her head and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. She really wanted to get up and get herself some painkillers, but couldn't find the strength to move.

_What happened last night? I don't even remember leaving the restaurant after dinner. How could I have been that drunk? I wasn't even planning on drinking that much. Oh my head really hurts._

JJ was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud grunt next to her. _Who the hell is that? _The young agent forced her eyes open and caught the sight of Agent David Rossi, fast asleep, right next to her.

_Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Please don't say I slept with Rossi. Please, please, please. _

She stared over at the older agent beside her, terrified of what they might have done. _Wait, we are both fully dressed. So surely nothing happened, thank God._

JJ decided the best option would be to sneak out of the room. Hopefully Rossi wouldn't remember anything either. _But he's in my room. How am going to explain that? I'll tell him I slept in with Emily. _

She quickly and quietly rolled away from her colleague, slyly trying to creep off the side of the bed. She was doing quite well until she stood on something fuzzy, that moved from underneath her. She let out a faint scream, turning swiftly, hoping she hadn't woken the sleeping agent. But of course, she had.

"JJ, what's going on? Are you okay?" The older man asked through squinted eyes, obviously feeling the brunt of his own hangover.

"I don't know. I…" He waited for her to continue. "I have a hangover from hell and I don't remember anything that happened last night." She paused glancing around the room, before returning her eyes to the agent in her bed. "Why are you in my bed? And why is my room filled with ducks?"

"I…" Dave looked around the room and took in the feathered animals dotted around them, most of them were asleep. _What are they doing in here? I don't remember anything either, _he thought to himself. _Why am I in her bed? _"I don't remember either," he finally stated.

JJ's eyes widened as Rossi turned himself over to face her properly. "Oh my god. What's that on your arm?"

He looked down slowly at his right arm, inwardly beating himself for being this hung-over. Shock filled the agent, overcoming the pain of the hangover as he took in the tattoo on his arm. A small, red love heart with 'JJ' written through the middle of it, beamed up at him. "What the hell?"

Turning to the now pale looking blonde agent, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself as he caught a glimpse of her arm. "Looks like you got one too."

"What?" JJ spat, dragging her gaze down to her own arm. She had practically the same tattoo as him, small red heart, only this one read 'Dave'. "Why would we do this?" She hadn't felt the pain in her arm until now, the pain in her head had been distracting her. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

He shook his head. "The last thing I remember is eating dinner. I ordered the chicken and we had some really fancy white wine, I don't know what it was called. But that's all I remember doing last night" Starting to feel angry, he looked down at one of the ducks waddling around the bedroom floor. "Damn it, why can't I remember?"

"I barely remember dinner. I remember eating, but I don't even remember what I ordered."

"How did we get so drunk? I'm not exactly a light wait"

"I have no idea. I wasn't even planning on drinking that much at all. I wonder if the others remember. Surely at least one of them will be able to tell us what happened last night."

"I hope so."

As they fell into an uncomfortable silence, both agents found themselves, once again, glaring down at their tattoos, not quite sure what to make of them. They'd both flirted with each other in the past, but this was a whole different level.

JJ risked looking up at Dave, thankful he wasn't looking back. _Why would I do this?_ _I don't love him. I don't even have a crush on him. Or do I? I mean he's sweet and gorgeous but… Oh I do, I love him. When the hell did this happen? Does he like me too? No of course he doesn't. Then why would he get the tattoo?_

David Rossi glanced at the puzzled looking agent in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine" That was a lie, she was far from fine and the look on his face showed that he didn't buy it. "My head just really hurts, and my arm. I'm never drinking again."

He let out a soft chuckle. "I would say the same, but I've said it so many times now, I know I'll never stick to it."

Her lips twitched upwards. "Yeah, well I mean it."

"You should go and get some pain killers for your head. I could use some myself, actually." With that said, he got off the bed and walked over to JJ. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him and together they slowly exited the room, headed towards the lounge area of the villa.

**Hey everyone,**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, keep 'em coming.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**I'll update soon as I can.**

**Jade xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Garcia's room

Penelope Garcia flung her hands to her head, as she woke. _Oh bad alcohol, bad, bad alcohol. _Noticing she was lying on the floor, she tried to sit up but couldn't quite manage to pull herself all the way up. Sighing in defeat, she let herself fall back down to the ground and hugged the pillow at her side.

_Why did I let myself drink so much? How much did I drink? I've drank a lot in the past but I've never been this hung-over. _

While putting her glasses on, she tried for a second time to pull herself up off the floor, somewhat more successfully this time. When finally on the bed, Garcia caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, not at all happy with what she was seeing.

Quickly rushing over to the bathroom, she winced in pain. Her back was sore and her head was in agony. As she reached the sink, she glared at her reflection in the mirror once more. _Who the hell drew on me? I look like a freaking idiot._

Thick black lines in the shape of whiskers stretched across the tech girls cheeks, along with a blacked out nose and a comedy moustache above her top lip. She scrubbed and scrubbed at her face until it was red, but the marks didn't even smudge. _Why isn't it coming off? _

She continued trying to remove the ink for a short while, without success. _I am going to kill who ever did this. What moron draws on somebody's face in permanent marker?_

Penelope put her pain aside, for the moment, as rage built up inside her. She practically ran out of the bathroom, through the bedroom and into the hallway leading to the lounge, ready to throw some punches if needed.

xxx

Dave led JJ into the kitchen with his arm still around her, her head resting on his shoulder. "Okay, so where are the painkillers?" he asked in a somewhat cheery voice, despite his hangover. JJ sat down on a stool near the breakfast bar while he started to search the room for the much needed tablets.

Walking around to the opposite side of the counter, from where JJ was sitting, his search came to a stop as he took in the amusing sight in front of him. He snickered and called over to the young blonde. "Come and look at this."

"What?" she questioned, glancing up at the older man through squinted eyes.

"Come and see." He answered with a grin on his face.

JJ hauled herself of the seat, with a loud groan, not at all happy with having to move from the comfy spot. "What is it Rossi?" She spat out, with an annoyed tone, as she rounded the corner of the of the breakfast bar. Her annoyed expression turned to one of amusement as she saw what Dave was looking at. "Oh my god. What happened to him?"

The two agents stood over their fellow colleague, Dr. Spencer Reid, who was wearing nothing more than a bright pink bikini. "Why is he wearing my bikini?" JJ questioned, her voice portraying anger and amusement at the same time.

Dave looked up and shrugged at the blonde, before returning his gaze to the young man on the kitchen floor. "Hey, looks like we're not the only ones who got our body's marked last night." He announced, pointing to the large hicky on Reid's neck.

"At least his will fade." She said, although she did find the marking rather funny.

"I wonder if he got some last night." Rossi smirked at his own comment.

"I wonder if he remembers if he got some last night." JJ started to see the humorous side of the night before, as she stared down at the almost naked Spencer Reid. "Do you think we should wake him?"

"I'm not sure." He looked up at her. "Your call."

JJ crouched down and gently brushed her fingers over the young genius' long hair. Noticing something they hadn't spotted before, she burst into a fit of giggles. "Dave, look at his ear."

Rossi leaned over to take a look at his right ear. A small gold hoop hung from his earlobe. "Oh my. Well I never thought of Reid as the earring type."

"Me neither." The media liaison gazed down at her arm as she said this. "But I never thought of myself as the tattoo type either."

Before Dave could respond, the kitchen door flew open with a loud bang, causing JJ to jump up from the floor and Spencer to wake up. In the doorway was a very angry Penelope Garcia. "Do you two know who did this to me!" She half shouted, as she saw the two agents behind the bar.

As they took in the sight of their co-worker, they couldn't help the laughter that fell out of their mouths. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY! IT'S PERMANT! IT WONT WASH OFF!" This caused Dave and JJ to laugh even harder, gasping for breath as they did so.

Garcia was about to shout at them some more when she heard a faint cry from behind the breakfast bar. "Ouch, my head."

"Who's that?"

Rossi calmed down from his hysterical outburst. "It's Reid."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know, he's only just woken up."

Penelope, now slightly calmer than before, walked over to where her fellow co-workers were stood and couldn't help but join in with their amusement as she gawked at pale man on the floor. "Hey Boy wonder, how you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train and survived."

"Nice clothes choice by the way." She added, joining in with Dave and JJ's snickering.

"What?"

"Pink is totally your colour."

Reid forced his eyes open to look at what he was wearing, speechless at what he saw.

"Yeah, why are you wearing my swim suit Spence?" JJ asked, smirking at the speechless agent.

"I… I have no idea." He closed his eyes and tried to think back to the night before. "To be honest, I don't remember anything I did last night."

"Not even how you got the hicky?" JJ questioned, through her giggles.

"I have a hicky?" They all nodded at him. "No, I don't remember a thing," he let out with a sigh.

"Neither do I honey." Garcia said leaning down next to Reid.

JJ sat down on the floor and Dave, soon after, followed her lead. "That makes four of us," she added, as she stopped laughing taking in the seriousness of the situation.

After a long silence, Dave soon put a smile back on her face. "Hey Garcia, check out his earring."

"MY WHAT!" Spencer yelled, causing all four of them to grab hold of their heads as the sound rattled their brains.

"I like it, it makes you look badass." Garcia announced, when her ears stopped ringing.

"The swim suit, however, makes you look slightly less badass." JJ through in, causing another rupture of laughter.

"Garcia, what happened to your face?" Reid asked with a smirk of his own, wishing he hadn't asked as her expression turned to one of anger. "Sorry I asked," he quickly added.

"What's that?" he pointed at JJ's arm. "And what's that?" he repeated, now pointing at Rossi's.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS GOT TATTOOS!" Garcia shouted, taking in what Reid was pointing at.

"Jese Garcia, turn down the volume." Dave held his left hand to his head.

Reid sat up slowly and leaned his back against the counter. "What do they mean?" He asked, as he realised what the tattoos were.

"I don't really know." JJ replied after a long pause.

"Are you two, like together now?" Garcia puzzled

"No!" They said in unison, sharing the same 'don't go there' expression.

Before they could pry any further, they heard the familiar voices of Prentiss and Hotch in the hallway.

"Lets get some painkillers for our heads." They heard Hotch suggest as he and Emily came into the kitchen.

All four members of the FBI slowly got up off the floor. "Oh, hey guys," Emily greeted them, blushing as she looked down at what she was wearing.

Grins spread across JJ, Rossi, Reid and Garcia's faces simultaneously, as they noticed Emily Prentiss was stood in nothing but her panties and her bosses shirt.

"Have fun last night?" Rossi questioned, raising his eyebrow at the two.

"I wish I could remember." Hotch answered honestly. "Wait minute, what happened to you lot?" He asked, as he took in the sight of them all.

Reid walked around the counter towards Hotch and Prentiss. "We don't remember either."

"Erm Reid, you're hanging out of your… bikini bottoms." Emily said with an embarrassed smile.

Reid turned a dark shade of red. "Oh, sorry," he squeaked, as he turned away from them to fix himself.

"Here take this." JJ passed him a table cloth off the side, which he quickly wrapped around himself.

All six of them explained to each other what they could remember from the night before, (Which wasn't a lot). They then continued the discussion with what they had found when they woke up in the morning, causing all of them to have a good laugh at each other in the process.

"Something's definitely not right here." Hotch announced, after hearing everyone's stories. "Why can none of us remember anything after dinner?"

"Do you think we were drugged?" Emily asked.

"That sounds very likely, but how would someone manage to drug all of us?"

"Hey guys." Garcia called for their attention glancing around the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Where's Morgan?"

**Hello, thanks for reading, please review.**

**Big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far.**

**Will update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia all rushed around the villa frantically searching for their fellow agent, Derek Morgan.

They didn't have any luck finding him, they did however find three large farmland pigs in his bedroom, god knows how they got there. Put them together with the ducks in JJ's room and they had quite a collection. What would they find next, a sheep perhaps? They also found his cell, so calling him wasn't an option. After giving up on their search of the villa, Hotch instructed that they all get changed and they would go out and look for him elsewhere.

They gathered in the sitting area, after making themselves presentable and taking some much needed painkillers.

"Can one of you take a look at my back before we go out? It hurts like crazy." Garcia stood up off the couch and headed over to JJ as she volunteered to look.

"Oh wow." JJ said with a chuckle as she glanced at Penelope's back.

"What? What is it?"

"Pen honey, you also got a tattoo last night."

"Tell me you're joking."

"Sorry sweetie, I'm not."

The rest of the team gathered around the punky tech girl to admire her mark. She had the words 'Sexy Chick' tattooed across her lower back. They all shared a smirk and then reminded Garcia that she wasn't the only one who did something stupid.

"Okay, so we need to try and remember anywhere we went last night, that could help us find Morgan." Hotch announced, shifting his gaze between his colleagues.

"Hotch we already established, none of us can remember anything." Emily sighed, as she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. This small sign of affection didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team, who smiled at their actions before returning their concentration to finding Morgan.

"Well we remember eating dinner. We could go back to the restaurant and see if anyone can tell us anything of use." Reid suggested.

Hotch nodded to the young genius "It's a start."

"We can ask downstairs if anyone knows what we did or at least what time we got in." Rossi added.

"Okay, lets go down now."

With that said, the six of them left the villa and started down the corridor, toward the elevator. When they arrived in the lobby, Hotch walked over to the receptionist with Emily at his side.

"Look at those two." JJ voiced, when they were out of earshot.

"I know, they're so cute." Garcia replied grinning at the pair.

"At least we'll be able to say one good thing came out of last night." Rossi added.

The two agents returned to the group with no information that could help them. As they tried to formulate a new plan, they overheard a conversation between an elderly couple beside them.

"Why would somebody steal animals from the petting farm?" All of the agents froze at this statement.

"I don't know. Some people are just stupid and arrogant and looking to cause trouble."

"Excuse me." JJ couldn't help but ask, "did you say some animals were stolen from a petting farm last night?"

"Yes dear."

"Do you know what animals were taken?" Dave asked, moving to stand next to JJ.

"I'm not completely sure, I know some of the farmers prize pigs were taken."

Embarrassment flashed through the six of them, as they realised what they had done. Hotch walked over to the couple. "Do you know where this petting farm is?"

"Yes it's just down the road. Why?"

"Thank you. We're with the FBI, we'll take a quick look at what's happened, see if we can help."

As they walked away from the elderly couple, Emily smirked up at her supervisor. "See if we can help? More like see if we can fix the damage we've caused."

His lips twitched up at her comment. "Shh." He winked at her, once again placing his arm around her shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" JJ asked when they were outside.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but this is a good thing." Hotch stated.

"How?"

"Now we know one other place we visited last night. The pigs are in Morgan's bedroom, maybe we left Morgan at the petting farm." Laughter rumbled through the team at this thought. "And if he's not there, maybe there will be some clue to where else we've been."

"And we can tell the poor farmer where he can find his pigs." Emily added

"And ducks." JJ through in.

"I wouldn't have thought there would be a petting farm in Vegas." Emily announced.

"Actually there are four, tourists love them apparently." Reid replied, matter-of-factly.

"Why do you know that?" She looked up at him, puzzled. He just shrugged, causing her to smile.

"To the Petting farm!" Garcia shouted, raising her arm in the air.

"Hang on, some of us should probably go to the restaurant." Rossi said, as the team started to walk down the road.

Hotch thought about it for a minute. "You're right. You and JJ go there and find out anything you can."

Although he'd never admit it out loud, Dave was happy to be paired up with JJ. He'd had feelings for the blonde for quite a while, but through them aside as he thought she'd never return them. But last night made him wonder. Sure, she was really drunk, most likely drugged, but it was still his name tattooed on her arm, no-one else's. His. And it was him that woke up in her bed.

He turned back, with JJ at his side, and went into the hotel to call a cab, as he knew neither of them would be up to driving any time soon.

Meanwhile the remaining members of the team started their walk down the road, towards their destination.

xxx

Agents Rossi and Jareau returned from the restaurant, unfortunately with no new information to tell the team. Dave climbed out of the cab and practically ran round to the other side to hold the door open for JJ. He took her hand and helped her out. _Quite the fine gentleman. _JJ thought to herself, causing a smile to spread across her face.

"What are you smiling at?" the older agent enquired, his facial expression now matching hers.

"You," she responded, then swiftly headed inside. Rossi followed after her, subtly watching the way she moved against her clothing.

Once inside, they met up with, Prentiss, Reid and Garcia. "Any luck?" Emily questioned, apprehensively looking up from her place on the couch.

"No, you?"

"No not really. Aaron is up in the villa with the farmer, helping him round up his animals."

"Aaron?" JJ and Dave asked at the same time, with mocking smirks.

Emily blushed, looking down at the floor "Er… well… Yes Aaron… I mean… we're not at work, so…" She was cut off my her friends and colleagues laughter.

"Ooooo girl, you got it bad." Garcia teased, nudging her lightly.

Before Emily could respond, a young red head marched over to them. "Excuse me sir, are you Agent Rossi."

Dave stepped forward. "Yes. You got me," he answered, flashing his teeth at the young girl.

"We've just received a large package for you sir."

_What? I'm not expecting a package._

**Hey,**

**Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying it so far.**

**Please review,**

**I'll update as soon as I can,**

**Jade xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch returned to lobby after giving the, not too happy, farmer a large some of money and an apology. As he walked towards the group, he noticed Rossi and JJ were back. A young red head approached his team, as he got closer.

"Excuse me sir, are you Agent Rossi." _I wonder if this is anything to do with last night. Oh no. What's he done?_

"Yes. You got me," he answered, stepping forward.

"We've just received a large package for you sir." _Dave wouldn't have anything sent here._

"Rossi, what's going on?" Hotch asked, joining the group.

"I don't know. There's a package here for me. I've no idea what it is though." He replied, looking confused. "Do you know what's in it?" He enquired looking to the young girl.

"No sir."

"Okay, where do I go to get it?"

"Just over here, if you'd like to follow me."

Rossi followed her, wondering what an earth he was going to find. The rest of the team trailed behind him also eager to know what was in the package. They arrived at the front desk to find a large box. After signing the necessary forms, Dave pulled the box over to a small table nearby. "It's heavy," he groaned.

"Ooooo the suspense is killing me Rossi, just open it." Garcia voiced, excitedly, as Dave eyed the package suspiciously.

He nodded and slowly started to tear the tape off the box and pull it open. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"What?" Hotch asked, stepping forward. A grin spread across his face at what he saw. "Oh my. Congratulations man."

Rossi didn't speak after that he just turned and stared at the young media liaison, behind him. "What? Why are you staring at me?" He ignore her question and returned his gaze to the box.

JJ and Garcia both came forward at this point to look in the box, both showing completely different expressions when they took in its contents. JJ was in shock, her face matched Rossi's as confusion and anger built up within her. However Garcia's smile stretched from ear to ear. "Holy shit, you guys got married!"

"What?" Emily and Spencer shouted simultaneously, pouncing forward to look for themselves.

"Wow, congratu…" Emily started to say, but was abruptly cut off.

"DON'T!" JJ shouted. "This is no cause for congratulations."

"I can't believe you got married," Garcia snickered, earning a death stare from JJ.

"Neither can I," Emily added.

David Rossi didn't look up or say anything, he just started to look through the contents of the box. Photo albums, calendars, framed pictures, t-shirts and baseball caps. JJ roughly searched through the wedding mementos, not at all happy with the collection.

Dave gazed at the blonde, his wife. The idea of JJ as his wife brought a smile to his face. He soon forced that smile away as he took in her anger. _Wow, she really looks pissed. _

"You're going to keep your last name right? JR doesn't have the same ring to it as JJ." Garcia through in with a chuckle, earning some grins from the other non-married members of the team.

"Shut up!" _yep, she's pissed._

Rossi placed his hand on JJ's shoulder. "Come on, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" she shouted, pulling herself away from his touch. "It's a joke. It's awful."

_Ouch that hurt. _"The idea of marrying me repulses you that much?"

His statement startled the blonde. She didn't reply at first, she just locked eyes with the older man, thinking things over. _Actually the idea doesn't repulse me at all. It should, but it doesn't. _"You know that's not what I meant."

She continued, "It's just we're not a couple. We don't even like each other like that."

"Don't we?" Not the response she was expecting.

"What?" she questioned. He just stared at her, saying nothing and giving nothing away in his expression. "Oh even if we did, is that really how you wanna get married. That would be one to tell the friends and family. 'Ooooo what was the wedding like?' 'I don't remember'."

He laughed at her rant. "What are you laughing at?"

"My wife."

"Don't call me that."

"What would you prefer, my spouse?"

She playfully hit him, her lips twitching upwards for the first time since she'd found out about the wedding. "This isn't funny."

"JJ, we can just get an annulment."

"Oh." For some reason, his words upset her slightly. _What the hell is wrong with me? An annulments a perfect idea. So why am I sad about it? I can't stay married to him. I've only been separated from Will for a few months. What about Henry? _

"JJ, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine and you're right, an annulments a good idea."

"Sure one more failed marriage to add to the list," he said with a snicker.

"We'll sort it out as soon as we get home." Hotch voiced from behind the pair. The newly weds had practically forgotten about the rest of their team during their discussion. "Right now, we need to concentrate on finding Morgan."

"Where else do we look?" Emily asked, looking up at her supervisor through tired eyes.

"We could find out where this wedding took place." Rossi said gesturing to the box of mementos. "The people there might know something."

"Good idea, is there anything in there with a company name on it or a sign in the background of any of the photographs?"

Before they could look, their attention was stolen buy the shout of a young woman, who just entered the lobby. "Spencer!"

Spencer Reid gazed towards the lady. _Who is she?_ _Wow she's beautiful_.

"Why didn't you meet me at the coffee shop?" _I was supposed to meet her?_

"I… er I… I'm sorry… I don't…"

"You forgot where we were meeting, didn't you? I'm not surprised, you were out of it last night." She moved closer to him. "Oh it's okay, I remembered you were staying here, I've found you now." Moving directly in front of him, she pulled him down into a heated kiss.

**Ooooo hey guys,**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter,**

**Please review.**

**I will update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Reid pulled back from the kiss and stared down at the young lady in front of him. The other five members of the team stood around gawking at the pair in shock.

"Why are you being so quiet honey?"

"I'm… I'm not quiet… er…" _Oh god, what's her name? _"honey."

"Oh, I guess you've got a pretty bad hangover right?" She beamed up at him. "I'm not surprised, you guys were wasted last night." She announced, turning around to look at the others.

She grinned over at JJ and Dave. "Ooooo how was the wedding you two? I'm sorry I missed it, but you know how it is, work rules your life."

"Your work?" Dave questioned.

"Yeah, it was Saturday yesterday, best money making night for a stripper."

"She's a stripper." Garcia held in her laughter as she whispered to Emily. "Morgan would love this?"

"Behave PG, Reid doesn't look to impressed." Emily replied with a small smirk, before returning her attention back to the young woman.

"So like I said, sorry I missed the wedding."

"Erm that's okay." was all JJ could get out.

"So you knew about the wedding?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Of course I did, don't you remember, Spencer proposed to me right after JJ proposed to you."

"I proposed to him?" JJ half shouted, as a flash of humiliation spread across her face.

"I proposed to you?" Reid asked quietly, glaring down at his shoes, unable to look her in the eye.

"Yeah. Wait, what's going on here?"

Hotch came forward, "Excuse me ma'am, what's your name?"

"Oh stop it Aaron." _Okay so she knows me too. _He just stared at the young woman with a blank expression, not knowing what to say next.

Prentiss now moved forward and stood by his side. "So you know all of us?"

"You're kidding right?"

Emily shook her head, looking down to the floor. "We don't remember anything we did last night."

"Do you remember?" She questioned looking up at Reid, with hope in her eyes.

The young genius shook his head, still unable to look her in the eyes, feeling awful about not remembering her.

"You don't remember anything?" Tears stared to appear in the corners of her beautiful bright blue eyes. "Not even meeting me?"

There was a long pause of silence, before Spencer finally replied in a faint voice. "No." She started to walk away as the tears began to fall from her eyes. "No wait don't go." As she turned to look at him, he saw the hurt in her eyes, hurt he had caused. "I am so sorry… er."

"CHARLOTTE!" The girl shouted. "My name is Charlotte." She swiftly ran away from the group, towards the exit.

"I am so sorry," he repeated, chasing after her. "Charlotte please stop running. I'm sorry I forgot about you. Normally I can't forget anything. There are so many thing I don't want to remember, but I have to. And I hate myself for forgetting and hurting you, but please let me explain."

They were outside when she finally stopped. "EXPLAIN WHAT?" She screamed at him with more anger than hurt present now. "Why you convinced me you loved me. Or why you proposed to me. Why you had sex with me. Why you promised to take me back with you, so I wouldn't have to take my clothes off to make money anymore. GO ON THEN EXPLAIN!"

He finally had the chance to explain his actions, to apologise once again for everything he had done, but he froze. He didn't know what to say, how to even begin to justify making her feel like this.

"You know what, I thought you were different." She choked out, water still pouring from her eyes. "I thought you were a good guy. Do you think I just go home with anyone? I'm not a hooker. I do what I do, because it's the only way I can make money. I'm a nice person. I really thought you were different, but you're just the same as all the other drunks that come here. You just come here for a good time, and don't care who you hurt in the process."

"Charlotte, it's not like that."

"THEN WHAT IS IT LIKE?" Charlotte yelled out, desperately trying to hold back more of her tears.

"I think we were drugged last night." He gazed into her dazzling, water filled eyes. "I promise I would never get that drunk and I never meant to hurt you. I am so sorry."

"You think you were drugged?"

"Well my team think we were drugged. I'm sure we were."

"Oh." She once again started to cry, as she sat down on the step outside the hotel.

"I really am sorry. I can get you the money you need to quit your job if that's what you want."

"It was never about the money Spencer." She spat, gazing up at him, heartbroken.

He moved over and slowly sat next to her. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep saying that. You were drugged, it happens around here a lot. I understand. I should have known it was too good to be true. You were perfect." _She really is a nice person. Great, now I hate myself even more. _"I'm sorry about shouting at you back there."

"You're joking aren't you?" He glanced at her in amazement, before wrapping his arm around her petite figure. "You have got nothing to be sorry for."

She smiled softly and rested her head on his shoulder. With out even thinking about it Spencer pressed a light kiss to her forehead, while pulling her closer to him.

"So you guys don't remember anything at all?" She asked after a short while as the tears subsided.

"Nothing. we barely remember eating dinner."

"Wow, so you were all drugged?"

"Yes." Reid loosened his grip around Charlotte. "Was Morgan with us when we met last night?"

She thought for a moment. "Derek?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Sure, where is he?"

"We don't know. We can't find him anywhere."

"Oh my God."

He really wanted to ask if she knew anything that could help them find him, but didn't feel he had the right to ask anything of her. "We don't remember anywhere we went, so it's hard to know where to look."

"Where have you looked?"

"The hotel, the restaurant and the petting farm. I think we were going to look at the place where JJ and Rossi got married next."

"The petting farm?" Charlotte smiled up at him, with an eyebrow raised. _Wow, she's gorgeous._

He chuckled. "Yeah, turns out we stole three pigs and fourteen ducks from the local petting farm last night."

"How did you manage that?"

"I have no idea." The two giggled happily, almost as if nothing bad had happened between them. "Erm Charlotte."

"Yeah." She beamed at him. _How can she smile at me like that, after what I've put her through. She's amazing._

"Would you… maybe… like to have dinner with me? After we find Morgan of course."

"Are you asking me because you actually want to have dinner with me, or is it because you feel bad for me? Because if you feel bad you don't have to. I get it, I've lived here all my life, people get drugged a lot. If you…"

Charlotte was unable to finish her rambling, cut off by a soft pair of lips pressed against her own.

Reid pulled back and once again found himself drawn to her beautiful blue eyes. He didn't know where the confidence to kiss her like that came from, but looking at her reaction, he was glad he had done it. "You have beautiful eyes." _Did I just say that out loud?_

She snickered. "Yeah you said that a lot last night."

"It's true." he replied, blushing slightly, unable to remove his eyes from her own.

"Yes, by the way."

"What?"

"I would love to have dinner with you." Charlotte brought her lips to his again for another tender kiss. "First I'll see if I can help you find Derek. I know another few places you went last night."

"Thank you. You're amazing, you know that right?"

"You said that a lot last night too." Reid chuckled quietly, before helping her up off the ground. Placing his arm around her again, he lead them back into the hotel.

xxx

**Hello.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews so far.**

**Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.**

**Will update soon**

**Jade xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

The remaining five members of the team stared after the young genius as he chased Charlotte out of the building, before turning to each other, not knowing what to say.

After a short moment of silence had passed, JJ, Dave and Penelope continued searching through the box of wedding items, trying to find anything that would help them find their missing agent. He was in some of the photographs so he was definitely at the wedding.

Hotch and Prentiss had taken seats on one of the couches in the lobby, looking through their cells and Morgan's.

"I hope Reid's okay." Emily whispered glancing up at Hotch.

"Yeah, I hope so too." The two agents held sad expressions as they worried about their fellow co-worker. Hotch soon brought a small smile back to Emily's face though. "Looks like I wasn't the only one that got lucky last night then."

"Got lucky?" Emily eyed her supervisor, trying to keep her face as serious as she could.

"No… Emily I didn't… I didn't mean…"

"Aaron, I'm messing with you." she said unable to hold back her laughter anymore, as she watched her boss squirm. "You know, you're cute when you're embarrassed." She flirted through her laughter, blushing slightly at what she had just said.

He beamed at her, _God, I love her laugh. Messing with me, huh? Two can play at that game. _"You think I'm cute?" He asked, playing along with her banter.

"What?" His response startled her. She expected her comment to confuse him and cause him to blush, but instead she found herself blushing as Hotch gazed at her intensely. "I… well… What?"

He chuckled, loving the affect he was having on her. Slowly moving his hand over to her thigh, he leaned over, his lips almost on her ear. "You know, you're cute when you blush."

She froze under his touch and his words caused her to gasp. _This is a different side to Hotch. _Emily had been planning to play with Hotch a bit, but was not expecting him to come back at her the way he was. His performance rendered her speechless. He had caused her to react to him the way she'd hoped he would react to her.

"What? No witty come back darling?" _Darling? What the hell has gotten into him? _

"Hotch I…"

"Hotch? What happened to Aaron?" he teased, whispering in her ear.

Emily's eyes closed as his warm breath tickled her ear. She slowly opened them again catching the smirk on Aaron's lips. _He's loving this._ Emily was about to respond to his teasing, but was cut off the moment she opened her mouth.

"Hey! Love birds on the couch!" Garcia shouted over to the pair, causing them both to jump away from each other. "Hate to break up your little movie style love scene, but we have something,"

Agents Hotchner and Prentiss leaped up of the couch and headed towards the technical analyst, refusing to make eye contact with her or with each other.

_Maybe I went too far then._ Hotch started to worry about what he had just said and done to Emily._ I hope I haven't scared her away. As if it wasn't bad enough she caught you checking her out this morning. _He risked a glance in her direction. _Why does she look so shell shocked? She started that conversation. Yeah but she wasn't feeling your thigh, was she?_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Dave's voice. "The chapel we got married at is called 'Best little chapel.' JJ's gone to get directions. Morgan was at the wedding, maybe the people there may know somewhere else we went."

"Okay when JJ comes back, the three of you go there, find out anything you can. Treat this as an investigation if you have to." He turned ever so slightly. "Prentiss and I will go and find Reid. If he's still with Charlotte she may be able to tell us something useful."

At this point Spencer came back into the building, with Charlotte held to his side, to find Hotch, Prentiss, Rossi and Garcia stood around the wedding box. "Hey guys," he called for their attention.

The four spun round to look at the pair, their lips twitched upwards as they saw the way they were holding each other. "You two made up then?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, Spencer explained everything. I'm sorry to hear that you were drugged and I'm sorry about the way I reacted before."

"I told you already, you have nothing to be sorry for." Spencer tried to give his most serious expression, but instead ended up beaming down at her like a teenager in love.

"Reid's right Charlotte, if anything we owe you an apology." Hotch added, as he and the rest of the team moved towards them.

"No you don't. I've seen a lot of people who have been drugged around here, you really don't need to apologise." Hotch nodded to the young girl.

"Hey, where's JJ?" Reid asked, glancing around the lobby.

"She's gone to get directions to the 'Best Little Chapel'. That's where we got married last night."

"I can show you where it is, it's not far from where I work." Charlotte stated, smiling over at Dave.

"Thank you Charlotte, that would be great."

"So, do you even remember getting married?"

"No. If it wasn't for this," he gestured to the large box on the table. "We wouldn't have known anything about it."

"Wow that sucks." Her head tilted as she spoke. "You two were so excited about the wedding, it's a shame you don't get to remember it."

"Yeah, it looks like we had a good time though." Dave responded, holding up a framed picture of JJ and himself with enormous grins plastered across their faces.

She nodded to him before turning her attention to Garcia. "Woe Pen, who drew on you?"

"I don't know I was hoping you could tell me."

"Sorry."

"That's okay, but when I find out who it was I swear, their body will never be found."

Dave chuckled. "Do you know anywhere else we went last night Charlotte?"

"Yeah, there's the strip club I work at, that's where we all met. And you said you'd just come from the casino next door."

"Okay thank you, we'll have to go there." Hotch said, as his cell began to ring.

He opened it and brought it to his ear. "Hotchner. Oh my God. Yes, thank you very much. We'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Emily asked as Hotch flipped his cell shut.

"Morgan's in the hospital."

**Hey,**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far,**

**Please keep them coming, I love reading them.**

**Will update soon**

**Jade xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

"What? Oh my God. Oh no. What happened? Is he okay? Hotch, tell me he's going to be alright." Garcia blurted out frantically, as tears began to appear in her eyes.

"Garcia calm down, he's fine."

"You're sure?"

"The doctor said he has a broken leg and he doesn't remember anything, but he's going to be fine."

"HE HAS A BROKEN LEG?"

"Garcia please calm down, we…" Hotch was cut of by the hysterical woman.

"CALM DOWN! How can I calm down, he's in the hospital, with a broken leg. How did it happen?"

"The doctor didn't say," He moved over to her and stood directly in front of her. "Look, we've found him now, it's going to be okay. We can go to the hospital and see him now."

Penelope nodded to her boss, as she pulled herself together. _We've found him, and he's going to be okay._

"Dave go and find JJ, and then call two cabs to take us to the hospital."

xxx

Derek Morgan heard the familiar voices causing a fuss outside his room. _Looks like the team's here._

At this thought, Penelope Garcia burst into the room and came running towards the side of his bed. "Hey baby girl."

"No time for hellos, come here." She dragged his head up into a fierce kiss.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, with a grin plastered across his face. He looked up to find that Hotch and Prentiss had now entered the room.

"Oh you have no idea how much I have missed you, hot stuff. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I am now. I have been surrounded by couples coupling all morning?"

"What?"

"Oh well, JJ and Rossi got married." Morgan's eyes widened, he opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly, not sure what to say. "I know. And Hotch and Prentiss slept together last night and have been screwing each other in their minds all morning"

"HEY!" Emily shouted from behind her.

"Oh who are you kidding, if I hadn't interrupted you before, you would have straddled him in the lobby." Emily and Hotch both blushed, as Morgan's grin widened.

"Ooooo and boy wonder hooked up with a stripper."

"Your kidding right?" His smile now stretched from ear to ear. _Should I ask about her face? Best not._

"I am not, she's out there with him now."

"I was only in here for one night right?" She nodded. "How did I miss so much? I don't even remember what happened last night, why am I in here?"

"We don't remember anything either honey."

"What?"

"We think maybe we were drugged." The smile slipped from Derek's face as he took in her statement.

Hotch moved closer to the injured agent. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"No, I don't even remember finishing dinner."

Before anyone could reply, a middle-aged doctor came into the room, followed by Rossi, JJ, Reid and Charlotte.

"How are you feeling, Agent Morgan?"

"Like crap, if I'm honest Doc."

"I'm not surprised."

"Hello Doctor, I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner."

"Yes, I know who you are, we met last night. Well earlier this morning really."

"Oh sorry I don't…"

"You don't remember right?" The doctor locked eyes with him. "Looks like it wasn't just Agent Morgan they got then."

"What do you mean?"

"We found Rohypnol in Agent Morgan's system."

"ROHYPNOL!" Morgan yelled, from his bed.

"Yeah, commonly known as the date rape drug."

"I know what it is. I just don't get how it happened."

The doctor returned his attention to Hotch. "And you don't remember anything either?"

"None of us do, we can't remember a thing we did last night."

"Wait you were all drugged?" He looked around at the group.

"Not me," Charlotte answered. The others just nodded.

"I guess that explains your behaviour last night at least." His lips twitched up slightly, before he forced a serious expression back onto his face. "You were a rowdy lot, I expected more from FBI agents, but I guess it makes sense now though."

" Our behaviour?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, we had to throw you all out in the end."

"What exactly did we do?" Hotch enquired, secretly wishing he hadn't as soon as he'd said it. _I don't want to know what we did. Please don't be anything too bad._

"Well, you sir got hold of a marker pen and drew on some of the other patients faces, as well as your colleague." He gestured to Garcia, who gave Hotch a death stare. _Oh no, I am going to pay for that big time later. _Hotch was thankful that, for the moment, they were in a hospital and she wouldn't kill him right now, at least.

He continued, turning to JJ and Dave. "You two, we found… erm…" He was struggling to get his words out. "erm… in the janitors closet… well, you were… doing…"

"Yeah we get it!" JJ said, flushing a dark shade of red as she realised what he was trying to say. This caused a rupture of giggles from the rest of the team.

"You two ladies managed to get your hands on a couple of wheelchairs and were racing each other up and down the corridors." Emily and Penelope looked down at the floor, joining Hotch, Dave and JJ in their embarrassment.

"And you sir," He glanced up at Reid. "kept trying to take your clothes off. It took quite a lot of effort from the staff to keep you fully dressed. You kept saying 'If my girl can do it, so can I'"

"We are so sorry, please except our apology." Hotch said while everybody else stayed quiet, staring down at the floor."

"It's okay I guess, no damage done."

"What about the patients I drew on?"

"There fine, we got the pen off easy enough."

"How?" Garcia questioned, jumping up off the side of Morgan's bed.

"We have a magic solution," he replied with a smile. "I'll get it for you in a minute, should come off straight away."

"Thank you Doctor. And we are so, so sorry about last night."

He nodded, before moving over to Derek. "Well Agent Morgan, we need to keep you here for another night just to check your leg is adjusting properly, but you should be fine to leave tomorrow."

"Okay thanks, do you know how this happened Doc."

"You jumped out of a moving cab."

"I WHAT? Why would I do that?"

"You said, and I quote, 'Pretty boy said I wasn't man enough to jump out of a moving cab'" The injured man glared over at Spencer. "You sure proved him wrong." The doctor added with a smirk. "I'll leave you to talk, but try not to be here too long Agent Morgan needs to rest."

"Okay thank you again." Hotch said, before the man disappeared out of the room.

**Hey,**

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, keep them coming, I love hearing from you all.**

**Will update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

"You!" Garcia shouted at Hotch when the doctor shut the door behind him. "If you weren't my boss, I swear…"

"I'm sorry. The doctor said it would come off easy enough." Hotch replied, stepping away from the angry girl. His movements caused amusement within the rest of the team. Who would have thought the fearless Aaron Hotchner would be backing away from the young woman?

"You best hope it does."

"Are you threatening me Garcia? Or should I say are you threatening your boss?" Hotch asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Don't play the boss card with me. You've made me look like a freaking idiot."

"I'm sorry. It will come off."

"Baby girl, please settle down. I have so many questions that need answering right now."

Penelope glared at Hotch for a short moment, before resuming her position on the side of Morgan's bed and giving him all of her attention. "Go ahead."

"Okay firstly, who is this lovely lady?" He flashed his teeth at the young girl at Reid's side.

"That's Reid's fiancé." Garcia practically shouted, with an excited tone.

"Fiancé?" Shock spread across his features.

"I'm Charlotte." She moved towards him.

"Nice to meet you Charlotte."

"Actually we met last night."

"Oh, sorry."

"That's okay, How's your leg."

"It'll heal." He continued to grin at her. "What's a beautiful lady like yourself doing with pretty boy over there."

A faint blush appeared on Charlotte's face, as she peered up at Spencer with a small smile. The young genius moved and stood behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, he glanced over to Morgan. "Is that jealousy I'm sensing, Morgan?"

"No way man, I've got all the loving I can handle with this one." He gestured to Penelope, earning a wink from the technical analyst. "Okay next question. You two got married?" He glimpsed between JJ and Dave.

"That's not a question." JJ stated, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"How did that happen? I have to say I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did we," Rossi added. "It was just a drunken mistake, neither of wanted it to happen. We're getting it annulled as soon as we get out of here."

Jennifer Jareau felt like someone had stamped on her heart as she listened to his words. Everything he was saying was true, but she couldn't control the pain inside her as he spoke. _Pull yourself together. God, why did I have to fall for this guy?_

Dave noticed the change in JJ after he'd finished speaking, but didn't mention it. They could talk about this later when they are alone. _Quick, change the subject._ "That reminds me, since Morgan's going to be in here tonight, we should call the hotel and see if we can have the villa for another night."

"Yes, we'll do that as soon as we leave here." Hotch said.

"And you two," Morgan announced shifting glances between Hotch and Prentiss. "Have fun last night did we?" He grinned wiggling his eyebrows at the pair.

"I honestly can't answer that." Hotch replied, keeping a straight face.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't remember." He looked round at Emily, who was blushing for the millionth time. He chuckled as he continued. "I'm sure it was great though."

At this statement Emily's cheeks became the darkest shade of red they had ever been. Once again Aaron had rendered her speechless and all she could do was stare at the man in front of her, her jaw dropped slightly. Meanwhile the other six people in the room were snickering away at Emily's expense.

"I bet it was." Morgan added after a short pause, earning a death glare from Prentiss and a warning look from Hotch.

They continued their discussion for a short while before leaving, to let Morgan rest. Penelope was able to get the marker off her face with the stuff the doctor gave her, making both her and Hotch a lot happier.

xxx

Once outside the hospital, Rossi called the hotel and booked an extra night in the villa, while JJ called the cab company. As they waited for the cabs to arrive, Hotch's cell rang.

"Hotchner." Hotch's eyes widened and he glanced up at Emily. "Oh, hello Ambassador Prentiss."

"What?" Emily yelled moving closer to Aaron, trying to hear what her mother was saying.

"No, I'm sorry. I… well no, that's not what I meant. Ma'am… we were very drunk last night." He paused listening to the ambassador. "Yes… yes I do. Well…" Hotch stopped and gazed into Emily's eyes. "I don't know."

"Aaron, what's going on?" Prentiss hissed through her teeth.

He held his hand up to her, signalling for her to be quiet. "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry. Goodb…" The phone line cut off before he could finish.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Aaron blushed slightly as a small smirk appeared on his face. _Great so my mother can make him blush and I can't. _

"Your mother called to ask me why I found it necessary to call her in the early hours of the morning, to declare my undying love for her daughter."

"You didn't?"

"I did."

Emily Prentiss was embarrassed and a little annoyed, but she couldn't keep the grin off her face as she looked at the red faced agent in front of her and thought of what he might have said to her mother. "What did she have to say about it?" She asked through her giggles.

"She told me it was irresponsible and that I had no right to wake her up that late." His lips had been twitching upwards as he spoke. His expression turned serious and he stared at her, with a deep intensity present in his eyes. "Then she asked me if I really loved you."

The raven haired woman gasped as she took in his comment. "And you said?"

"I said yes." Emily said nothing. She was shocked. "Then she asked me if you felt the same." He moved in front of her. "I told her I didn't know, you're the only one who knows the answer to that question, Emily." He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "So what is the answer?"

Pulling back to look at her response, his eyes locked onto hers. Suddenly their lips collided, as Emily quickly closed the short distance between them. Hotch froze for half a second, making sure he wasn't just having another one of his dreams, before gripping her closer, as the heated kiss intensified.

Finally retreating from the kiss, due to a need for air, they beamed at each other, before Hotch rested his forehead against Emily's. "That's a yes then?" he questioned, showing off the dimples she loved to see.

"Oh it's a yes." she replied, before placing one more soft kiss on his lips.

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a few days.**

**Hope you liked it,**

**Big, big thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Please keep the reviews coming, I love to read them.**

**Will update A.S.A.P.**

**Jade xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Prentiss and Hotch had forgotten about the others, until a rupture of applause came from the five some. At this sound they returned their attention to their friends, pulling away from each other a bit, they interlaced their fingers.

"How old are you guys, twelve?" Hotch joked, as he watched them clap and looked at their playful, excited expressions.

"Well it took you guys long enough." Garcia grinned at them.

"Okay, what are we going to do next?" Hotch asked.

"Oh no boss man, we so do not need to here what you two are going to do next. Save it for the bedroom."

"I meant what we are all going to do next."

"That's even worse!" She gave him a cheeky smile. "There will be none of that funny business, sir. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Behave Garcia." He tried and failed to keep a serious expression on his face.

Before anyone else could add anything, another cell phone started to ring. Dave pulled the noisy devise out of his pocket and smiled softly at JJ. "I hope I didn't decide to call your mother last night." he joked, bringing the cell to his ear. "Rossi."

The rest of the group listened to one side of the conversation, trying to work out what was going on. When Rossi ended the call he turned to Hotch.

"That was the man JJ and I spoke to at the restaurant this morning. He said that since we left, more people have been back to the restaurant complaining about their own lack of memory. Turns out we weren't the only ones who got drugged last night."

"Well at least that means it most likely wasn't a personal attack on us." Prentiss said. "We where just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yes." Rossi continued. "They've called the local PD in and I said we'd go down and answer a few questions."

xxx

They arrived at the restaurant after a short journey. Rossi and JJ directed the group towards Bobby, the young man they had spoken with this morning. Dave held his hand out to the sandy haired man for the second time today and introduced him to the team and Charlotte.

After sharing a few short greetings they followed him to a small room, filled with several TV monitors. On the largest screen, there was an image of tall dark haired boy. The picture was blurry from the way they had zoomed in on it, but it his main features where fairly clear.

Bobby told them that this was the man that had spiked the bottles of wine. The local PD had arrested him earlier and the young boy of only seventeen had insisted he had only done it for a dare. The police believed him, but still wanted to question everyone who had been drugged, just in case he was lying and it was a personal attack on an individual or a certain group.

The team confirmed that none of them knew this boy so it definitely wasn't one of them he was targeting, if he was indeed targeting anyone at all.

Just as they were about to leave, Bobby called them back into the surveillance room. "I found something on the cameras you should probably see." he explained as they entered the small room.

They all kept frozen expressions as they watched the clip playing on the big monitor, once again feeling embarrassed.

They watched as the seven FBI agents paraded rowdily through the car park. Prentiss stopped next to a red sports car and slowly dragged herself onto the bonnet of the vehicle. She then proceeded to jump up and down on top of the car, while waving her arms about.

Hotch couldn't help but smirk as he watched the footage. Leaning down slightly he chuckled quietly into Emily's ear. "Looks like you're having the time of your life up there."

She once again found herself blushing a million shade of red as she watched herself on the screen and took in Aaron's words. Hotch's smirk lessoned as he watched himself along with the other five members of the team join Emily on some of the surrounding vehicles, as they too started to bounce on the cars.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse." Garcia finally spoke, after a short silence, when Bobby switched off the clip.

Hotch, Prentiss, Rossi, Reid, JJ and Garcia were all slightly red faced and looking down ashamed at their actions. Charlotte, however, couldn't hold back the laughter that burst out of her.

"Charlotte." Reid's tone as he spoke her name, let her know she should probably stop laughing but she couldn't. if anything the look on his face made her giggling increase.

"I'm sorry, but come on." She glanced around the room at the others. "I've seen a lot of weird stuff happening around here. But never did I think I would get the chance to see seven FBI agents doing that. I mean, you can't make that stuff up. It's freaking hilarious."

"We are so sorry." Hotch announced to Bobby. He was getting kind of sick of apologising to everyone today.

Bobby smiled at the chief unit, before changing the clip on the screen.

"Oh is there more?" Charlotte asked, excitedly. "Oh please let there be more."

"Oh there's more." Bobby smiled at the jolly girl, before playing the next clip. "This was picked up on a different camera."

The two cars they had rented yesterday were now up on the monitor. The windows were tinted so they couldn't see themselves, but they were pretty sure they where inside, due to the fact that the sunroofs where open.

They watched as a young couple walked past the cars with their arms draped around each other. A look of horror shot across Hotch's face as he watched himself pop out of the sunroof, causing the youngsters to leap apart and away from the car, in fright.

They clip continued for quite a while. They each started to feel worse about the night before, as they watched as each of them took turns popping out of the top of the vehicles, successfully scaring all the passers-by.

JJ through her hands over her eyes as she saw herself frighten a poor old lady, that looked as if she had almost had a heart attack.

"We're all going to hell." Garcia said, after witnessing herself, causing a middle aged man to fall to the ground as he stumbled away from the car.

When the video eventually ended the team was speechless, none of them could look, the amused looking, Bobby in the eye. Charlotte was now on the floor, with water leaking from her eyes as she laughed more than she ever had before.

"Please tell me that's it." JJ whined, finally catching Booby's gaze.

"Yep, that's it." He grinned at her.

After throwing out more apologies and returning to their original color, the group left the restaurant and headed back to the villa.

**Hello,**

**Sorry it's been a few days, I've been struggling with ideas.**

**I will try and update soon.**

**Please, please review, keep me inspired ;)**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews so far, you guys are great.**

**Jade xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

By the time the team had arrived back at the hotel, it was starting to get dark so they decided that they would go back to the villa and order room service. Then they would get an early night, it had been a long day today and it was going to be a long flight home tomorrow.

When they entered the lobby, a petite brunette came over to them, her eyes focused on Spencer Reid. "Excuse me sir."

"Yes."

"Can you come with me for minute."

"May I ask why?"

"Well…" The small girls eyes flickered between the rest of the group. "We believe you where involved in vandalising one of the hotel walls last night."

"What?"

"Actually involved is probably the wrong word, we believe you vandalised the wall by yourself."

"What do you believe I did to the wall?"

"Are you saying you didn't do it?"

"No. no, I probably did. I just don't remember." _I don't remember._ _Wow I've said that sentence more times today than I ever have._

"Oh, well we have surveillance footage of you writing 'I love Charlotte Perry forever' in yellow spray paint on the wall."

Reid closed his eyes and held his hands over his face. _God, how old am I 10? _"Okay, I'm really, really sorry about that, I'll pay for whatever the cost is to clean it or paint over it."

After a short conversation with the manager and after many more apologies, the team headed towards the front desk, except for Reid who stayed near the entrance with Charlotte.

"I should probably get going." Charlotte said, gazing up at Reid with a spark of sadness in her eyes. "Will I get to see you again tomorrow, before you leave?"

"You can't leave yet." He told her, taking hold of her hands.

"Why not?" She questioned beaming up at him.

"Because you said you'd get dinner with me after we found Morgan."

"I know, but you should go up and eat with your team. I don't mind."

"How about we compromise?"

"What you got in mind?"

"Join us." He said in a pleading voice as if his world would shatter if she said no.

"I don't know. I think…"

Spencer pressed a quick kiss to her lips, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Please."

"Your sure your friends don't mind?"

"Of course they don't."

"Okay." She said in a high pitched voice, before pressing her own lips to his one more time.

xxx

Once they where back in the villa, Hotch found out what everybody wanted and called room service, ordering enough food for at least fifty people.

Spencer sat on the left side of one the big black couches with charlotte between his legs lying back against his chest. The young genius brought his arms down and wrapped them around her waist, holding her tightly to him.

Dave sat upright on the opposite couch with JJ's head on his lap. The communications liaison was almost drifting off to sleep in the comfort of her 'husbands' presence. He hesitantly started to stroke his fingers through her hair, feeling more confidant when he saw a small smile appear on her lips.

JJ knew she shouldn't be enjoying his touch as much as she was, but she couldn't help it. She slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the older man, before closing them once more.

After ordering the large amount of food, Hotch walked over to where Emily was sat on a third couch. Taking his place next to her, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her as close as he could. Emily grinned up at him, before planting a soft kiss to his cheek. As she began to pull away, he smashed their lips together pulling her into a passionate kiss. The two separated quickly, not wanting to get to far ahead of themselves in front of their friends.

Penelope Garcia sat on the right side of the couch occupied by Charlotte and Reid. She glanced around the room at the three couples. _God, I miss Morgan._

The seven watched television in silence as they waited for the food to arrive. After what seemed like an eternity, there was a knock at the door.

Garcia leaped up off the couch and ran towards the door. She flung it open, causing the timid looking boy on the other side to jump back a bit.

"Room service." The young boy announced quietly, gesturing to the cart full of food next to him.

"Yes, come in." She practically shouted, excited by the sight of all the food they had ordered.

He slowly pushed the cart into the villa, stopping and practically whimpering as his eyes locked onto David Rossi's.

"Are you okay?" Rossi asked the frightened looking boy. JJ sat up at his comment and cast a glimpse at the boy.

He looked at the agent with a confused expression. "Do you not remember me sir?"

Dave let out an over exaggerated sigh. "No."

"Oh."

"Go on then, tell me, how did we meet last night?"

"Well… I… you… I mean…" He kept looking between Rossi and JJ, fiddling with his fingers, obviously struggling to form a sentence. "I found you… and your wife… downstairs… in the janitors closet… you were doing… it."

"OH MY GOD!" JJ shouted, slapping Dace hard on the chest, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH US?"

The timid boy jumped at JJ's outburst. The other people in the room, with the exception of Dave, burst into fits of laughter.

The youngster continued. "You were… well you weren't impressed that I found you, so you… started throwing things out the closet at me… including your pants."

"I'm very sorry about that." Dave got up of the couch and gave the boy a much larger tip than he usually would and thanked him for the food.

After the boy left, Rossi returned to the couch, only to be hit again by his wife. "Ouch, will you stop doing that?"

"Sure." She answered sarcastically, "Will you stop screwing me in closets?"

He couldn't help the smirk that fell upon his lips.

"This is not funny! It's awful." Once again, JJ's hand collided with his chest.

"I know, I know. At least this isn't as bad as the hospital."

"It's worse!"

"JJ, how is it worse than going at it in a hospital closet?"

"Because that was the only place we could do it at the hospital. But here, here we had a room up stairs, no wait, we had two rooms upstairs and we still choice to do it in a closet."

The pair averted their attention from each other briefly, as the glanced around the room at their friends, all in fits of giggles. Emily and Penelope where on the floor, curled up into the foetal position.

"Will you five behave yourselves, this is not funny." JJ snapped.

"I'm sorry." Spencer replied, through his laughter. "But I had no idea you two were such wild animals." JJ's jaw dropped at his statement. She would have expected comments like that from Morgan or Garcia, maybe even Emily or Dave, but not him.

"Doctor Spencer Reid, you've changed." Garcia said, gazing over at him. "I like this side of you."

Spencer grinned at her, before locking eyes with a very angry looking Jennifer Jareau. He suddenly wished he could retract his comment.

Before JJ had a chance to respond to the young doctor, she felt someone tugging lightly on her arm. "What?" She spat with more anger than she meant to.

Rossi's eyes widened. "Come on JJ, we're going home tomorrow and we can get an annulment and forget all about it."

_What? No! I don't want to. _JJ couldn't control the thoughts in her head. She glared down at the floor, unable to voice those thoughts. "Okay." She finally responded.

"Unless you want to give marriage a shot?" He voiced, with a mocking smile.

JJ said nothing to that, she just reached toward the cart and started to eat. The others soon followed suit, digging in to the pleasant looking display of food.

**Hey**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you so, so much for all the reviews so far,**

**Please keep 'em coming.**

**Will update A.S.A.P.**

**Jade xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Not really much of a funny chapter, this one's more about the couples. :) **_

_When the team couldn't possibly eat anymore, they tidied up the mess before settling back down on the couches to watch some more television. Reid and Charlotte sat in a similar position as before, as did Hotch and Emily. JJ and Rossi however, put some distance between themselves._

_After about ten minutes Garcia could feel her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier, so said her goodnights before heading off to her room, for some much needed sleep._

_Not long after that, Charlotte checked her watch. "I should go." She whispered up at Spencer._

"_Why? Do you have to work tonight?"_

"_No it's my night off, but I should go."_

"_Maybe you should, but I don't want you to." He started rubbing her arm gently and planting light kisses on her neck. "Stay."_

"_Spencer…"_

"_Stay." He mumbled softly against her neck._

_Charlotte turned around and was now straddling him, gazing deeply into his brown eyes. "I don't…"_

"_Please." His voice was so soft and peaceful, but his eyes were pleading with her, practically begging._

"_Okay, but only if it's okay with everybody else."_

_The young genius grinned at her. "Is it okay if Charlotte stays over tonight?" he asked loudly, not taking his eyes away from hers._

"_Of course, you're welcome to stay if you'd like, Charlotte." Hotch replied, smiling over at the pair. _

_Charlotte glanced around the room, as the others smiled and nodded at her, before grinning at them all. "Thanks."_

_She fought back a yawn, that didn't go unnoticed by Spencer. "Do you want to go to bed?" _

"_I'm fine, we can stay up if you want to." This time the yawn crept out of her._

"_Come on, I'm tired too." He said, practically lifting her up. "We both need the rest."_

_They said goodnight to the others and then went into Reid's room._

_Hotch nodded to the youngsters before gazing at the beautiful woman in his arms. "I think maybe we should join them." He spoke softly in Emily's hair._

"_I hope you don't mean we should literally join them." She giggled._

"_God no!" He chuckled as he realised what he'd said. "Lets go to bed."_

_Emily Prentiss froze at his words. Sure she wanted to, she really wanted to, but she suddenly started to panic. What did that mean? 'Lets go to bed.' To sleep or to do… other things? This had all happened so fast, it hadn't really hit her until now. Sure, she wanted to be with Aaron, she loved him, but still she was hesitant. If she was completely honest, Emily wanted nothing more than to go back to his room and let him have his way with her. She knew she was just nervous, Aaron Hotchner was special and there was no doubt in her mind that she was madly in love with him._

_Hotch took in her reaction, all of a sudden worried about how she really felt about him. He knew that she meant the world to him, he loved her and would do anything for her. But he never stopped to think that maybe she didn't feel the same. Yeah, she admitted she loved him before, but she never agreed to sleep with him tonight. "Emily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that we had to… you know."_

"_I want to." If her lips weren't so close to his ear, he wouldn't have heard her. _

_She wasn't completely sure how it happened, but without warning, his tongue was suddenly invading her mouth. While desperately searching every part of her mouth with his tongue, his hands trailed up her back slowly, higher and higher. Once he reached her upper back, he let his right hand stay behind, pulling her body closer to him, while his left hand tangled in her dark brown locks._

_Emily tried to pull herself impossibly closer to him, needing there to be no space between them, aching for his touch. _

_The kiss quickly intensified, as Emily's tongue began to battle with Aaron's, neither of them willing to back off from each other. When they finally separated, they both panted heavily while letting a small space appear between them._

"_Will you two save it for the bedroom?" Dave shouted playfully, smirking at them from his place on the couch._

"_Yeah, this isn't the place for that sort of behaviour." JJ added, also with a smirk._

"_Oh well that's rich, coming from the closet fuck buddies." Emily said, and started to laugh at her own comment. _

_Aaron also couldn't suppress his laughter, as he listened to the woman he loved, teasing their colleagues._

_JJ and Dave, however, were not impressed and glared at the pair of hyenas, speechless at the statement._

"_Come on, lets go to bed." Emily stood up and moved towards Aaron's room, dragging the willing agent along behind him._

_That left the newly weds, in an awkward silence, neither wanting to speak, neither wanting to move. Glaring at the television, JJ refused to make eye contact with the older agent beside her._

_David Rossi risked a glance at the young blonde to his left. She was leaning forward in her seat, eyes fixed on the flat screen, obviously uncomfortable with the current situation. He knew he would have to be the first to speak._

"_JJ, are you okay?" Not a great question, but the best he could manage._

_There was a long pause, before she turned to face him, crossing her legs underneath her. "I don't know." she sighed and placed her face in her hands. "This is really fucked up."_

"_I know, it could be worse though."_

"_Not much. God, Why did it have to be you?" Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes._

"_Ouch." Rossi would never admit out loud how much those seven little words crushed him. "I'm really the last person you would want to marry?" There was a hint of anger in his voice that he couldn't hold back._

_No, you idiot, you're the only person I ever want to marry. _"You don't get it."

"No I do." He spat, standing up abruptly. "Goodnight JJ."

"NO YOU DON'T! You don't get it at all." Looking up at him timidly from the couch, her eyes searched his for any sign of emotion. All she saw was anger.

"Well please, as obviously I'm so oblivious, go ahead, explain it to me!"

"What does it matter?" The tears where now streaming down her cheeks, as she stared down at the floor. "You said it yourself, we can just go back home, get an annulment and forget all about this stupid weekend! It doesn't matter."

Dave slowly moved over to the broken blonde, kneeled down in front of her and placed his hand under her chin.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing me wife." He moved forward gradually, bringing their lips closer.

"But we…"

"Shut up." JJ was not expecting that.

"What?"

He chuckled softly. "Shut up." he teasingly demanded one last time, before closing the distance between them.

As soon as their lips collided JJ melted into the kiss, as all the tension and heartache left her form. She moaned faintly as he sucked he bottom lip into his mouth and bit down lightly. She pulled back and gazed at him seductively. "Dave, let's go to the bedroom."

"You sure you wouldn't prefer to go and find the nearest closet?"

For about the millionth time today, JJ's hand slapped hard against her husbands chest.

"Okay I'm sorry, your room or mine?"

"Yours."

**Hey,**

**Struggled a bit with this chapter, hope it's okay.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews.**

**Please keep the reviews coming and I'll update soon :)**

**Jade xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Hotch's room

For the second time in two days, Aaron Hotchner woke up to find Emily Prentiss asleep beside him. Once again they were both naked, but this time he could remember everything from the night before.

Seeing Emily was starting to stir, he leaned towards her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Hey," she breathed out, stretching, before cuddling in closer to him.

"Good morning." He placed another kiss to her forehead, before moving down and pressing one more to her lips. "Last night was…"

"Amazing." she finished his sentence, climbing on top of him and beaming down at the sexy man, through passion filled eyes.

Her hands massaged his chest softly, as she looked down at him. She giggled as her fingers rubbed gently across his piercing. Pulling at it lightly, she played with it, wearing a smirk on her face, teasing the man underneath her.

"Stop that." he whispered, with a small smile.

"Make me." she teased, chuckling as she continued to play with the small gold ring, hanging from his nipple.

Hotch gripped the brunettes shoulders and dragged her forward, pulling her down to him, before pushing his lips onto hers. He flipped them, so he was now hovering over her, keeping their lips connected. He rested his weight on her and pinned her hands down by the side of her head, rendering her unable to move.

He took in a sharp breath, after releasing her lips, before trailing feather light kisses along her neck, lingering when he found her pulse point. He bit down lightly into his lovers neck, drawing a quiet moan from her. "You know, you shouldn't challenge me Agent Prentiss."

Emily moved her head up for another kiss, moaning and pouting slightly as he pulled away from her, smirking down at her, not letting their lips touch.

She tried again, but he continued to pull away. And again.

"Hey, stop that." She protested, as he continued teasing her.

"Make me." he repeated her response from earlier, keeping the best serious expression he could manage.

She tried to fight against his powerful grip, but couldn't budge him. "No fair," she complained in a childish voice, causing Hotch to snicker quietly. "If I had my gun right now."

"Are you threatening me?" he pressed his lips to her neck again, grinning against her pale skin as he heard her release another quiet moan. "Because if you are, I might never let you go from this position"

"Is that a promise?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. She finally managed to crash their lips together, and there was no way he was going to back away from this kiss.

Emily let out a disappointed groan, as she heard Aaron's cell ring. Hotch chuckled at her reaction to the phone. "I can leave it, if you want."

She considered it for a minute. "No. No, you should take it, I might be important."

Aaron reluctantly released his grip on her. Rolling away and sitting up on the side of the bed, he reached for his cell on the side. "Hotchner."

Emily couldn't help herself. She kneeled up behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder. Aaron continued his phone conversation. "okay, yes we can."

Emily nibbled lightly on the older agents ear, before moving her hand around to his chest, once again pulling the little gold hoop into her playful fingers. Hotch tried and failed to slap her hand away from his body, but was busy concentrating on the voice on the other end of the line. "Thank you, we'll be there as soon as we can."

The cell snapped shut and suddenly Emily found herself pinned to the bed again, with her lover on top of her. "When will you learn, Emily Prentiss?" Giving her no chance to respond, he crashed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue inside her and dominating the kiss immediately.

He never wanted to pull away from her right now, but he new he had to. "That was the hospital, they rang to say that Morgan's leg has adjusted nicely and he's becoming restless."

"Oh, you really know how to talk dirty to a girl" she joked sarcastically, as he released her again.

"Sorry, the doctors are asking that we pick him up as soon as we can."

"I'll get dressed then," Emily announced getting up off the bed.

Aaron chuckled softly and also started to dress himself.

Emily was almost fully dressed, as she riffled through her go-bag, searching for a shirt. She giggled quietly to herself as she pulled out her red v-neck shirt. Subtle enough to be appropriate casual wear, but just enough cleavage to drive a certain man wild.

Once she'd pulled the shirt on, she turned to find Aaron's eyes already on her, a smile playing on his lips as her viewed her top. He exited the room to go and tell the others what was going on. After dragging a brush through her long dark hair and putting on a small amount of make-up, Emily made her own way out of the room.

xxx

Spencer's room

Dr Spencer Reid woke to the feel of a warm body pressed to his side. Without much thought, the young genius pulled the body closer to him. He slowly opened his eyes to find Charlotte wide awake, beaming up at him.

"Good morning, handsome." She placed a light kiss on his chest, before gazing back up at him.

"Morning." he whispered pulling her up the bed slightly, so he could press a kiss to her lips. "I haven't slept that well for a long, long time."

"You're welcome," she said, with a smug, teasing smile.

"I could stay like this all day."

"So could I." Charlotte cuddled back down into his chest, moulding their forms together.

There was a firm knock on the door, before Spencer heard his boss' voice. "Reid."

"Come in." Spencer called, without thinking.

Aaron Hotchner entered the room, stopping at the unexpected sight of Reid's bare chest, as he sat up in the bed. He then turned his glance to Charlotte, who was wearing only her panties and one of Reid's shirts.

Spencer noticed the uneasy expression on his chief units face and quickly threw the covers of himself and Charlotte. "Sorry sir, I… I didn't think." He blushed a light shade of red, embarrassed that his boss had just seen him half naked, with a beautiful girl, also not fully dressed, in his arms.

"That's okay." he forced a small smile onto his face, trying to cover his own embarrassment. "The doctor's said we can pick Morgan up from the hospital now. Do you want to come, or would you prefer to stay here?"

He thought about it for a moment, before Charlotte answered for him. "You should go, I need to go home anyway and I don't live to far from the hospital." The young girl glimpsed up at Hotch. "Is it okay if I catch a ride with you guys?"

"Of course, I'll leave you two to get dressed then." With that said Hotch exited the room, leaving the pair alone.

Charlotte grinned up at Spencer. "You're jumpy around your boss."

"You'd be jumpy if your boss saw you in your underwear."

"Actually, my boss has seen me in my underwear a lot." The young girls expression saddened. Spencer was sure he could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

_Of course, she's a stripper. Some genius I am. _"Charlotte, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, you haven't done anything wrong." A single tears escaped and ran down her cheek.

Spencer wiped it away with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." A forced smile appeared on her face, as she held back her tears. "It doesn't matter."

"Hey." Reid's tone was soft but serious. "It matters to me."

"I just hate my job." More tears began to leek from her bloodshot eyes. "God I used to bad mouth people who did this job when I was younger, but now here I am doing it and I hate it."

"So quit. You can get another job."

"I'm not qualified for anything." Salty liquid was now streaming down the young woman's cheeks. "I had to leave college when my mom passed away and look after Billy and Michelle, my little brother and sister."

The male profiler pulled the weeping girl into his embrace, holding her tightly against his chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I never got on well with my mother, she was never there for me emotionally, but she was financially."

He let out a long sigh. "You know there are plenty of other jobs that don't require many qualifications." He paused. "Quit."

"It's not that simple. I can't afford to just quit. The pay is really good."

"I said I'd give you the money you needed to quit your job."

"I can't take it off you."

"Why not?" He lightly lifted her chin up, forcing her eyes to lock onto his.

"I just can't." she breathed out through her sobs.

Suddenly the door flew open and the pair glanced up to find Garcia stood in the doorway, looking agitated.

The teach girl opened her mouth to speak, but soon snapped it shut as she took in Charlotte's appearance.

"Go to the hospital without me." Reid voiced firmly.

Garcia nodded and swiftly walked back out of the room closing the door behind her.

xxx

After Hotch left Reid's room, he saw that the television was on in the lounge area. He found Penelope Garcia lolled out on the couch watching reruns of friends. "Hey boss man."

"Good morning." He moved over to her. "I have good news for you."

She looked up at him. "Emily's pregnant?"

"What? No! What? I…"

"I'm just messing with you." She threw in, as she took in his flustered expression. "So, what's the news?"

"We can go and pick Morgan up now." The young red-head leaped up off the couch and kissed her boss on the cheek. That is the best thing I have heard all weekend. "Let's go."

"Hey, should I be worried about you two?" Emily asked after entering the lounge and observing the kiss.

"No way, I'm not trying to steal your man my raven haired beauty, I've got my hot stuff waiting for my arrival as we speak. Let's go."

"Slow down Garcia. Reid and Charlotte are getting dressed as we speak and I haven't even told Dave and JJ yet."

"Well hurry them along. I'm going to go and make myself look extra special today." she said scurrying away.

Emily walked over to Aaron and pulled him into a romantic hug. When she let go, she gazed up at him. "I'll go and let JJ know what's going on. You tell Rossi."

"Okay."

xxx

Dave's room

JJ woke up to find David Rossi next to her once again. _I could get used to this. _She thought to herself as her vision grazed over his handsome features.

The blonde pressed her hand against the older agents chest, trying to feel his heartbeat. Her touch caused him to stir.

Dave opened his eyes and gazed down at the beautiful woman next to him. "Good morning Mrs Rossi."

JJ slapped her hand lightly on his chest.

"Will you stop doing that?" he smirked at her. "Why don't you be a good little wife and go and make me a coffee? and some breakfast would be nice."

JJ's eyes widened, her mouth hanging over in horror, as she pulled away from him. "What?"

"JJ I'm joking." He dragged her back to him and smashed his lips to hers, smiling as she returned the kiss. "I'd never treat you like that, I know how much of a feminist you are." he teased her, while running his fingers over her belly, causing her to squirm under his light touch.

She burst into fits of giggles, as he started to tickle her properly. "Dave… Stop… it." She managed to get out through her laughter. "Please."

Unexpectedly, her left hand collided with his face. "Hey!"

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." JJ was shocked at her own actions. "I have no idea why I did that. Just a reflex, I guess." She pressed a soft kiss to his, now slightly red, right cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live." She placed another kiss to his sore cheek. "I think." he added.

"I really am sorry." Her voice suddenly became flirtatious. "How can I ever make it up to you?"

"I have a few ideas." he answered, rolling onto his back and discarding the covers onto the floor, before pulling the naked woman on top of him. She sat up and stared down at him, passion flooding through her beautiful blue eyes. "I don't know if you can be trusted with those hands of yours, though."

Without warning, there was a quick knock on the door, before Hotch strode into the room. "Dave, we… OH GOD!"

JJ leapt off of Dave and tried to find the duvet, which of course, was on the floor out of reach.

Dave grabbed the pillow from behind his head and covered up his now hard manhood, on full show now that JJ had jumped off him.

Aaron finally threw his hands over his eyes and turned away from the couple. _First a half naked Reid and now a fully naked JJ and Rossi. _Hotch didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Aaron, JJ's not in her room." Emily announced as she entered the room. She saw her two naked friends on the bed and her lover with his hands over his eyes, looking away from them. Her eyes widened and a grin presented itself on her face, stretching from ear to ear. "Well this is an improvement on the closets."

"Get out!" JJ spat, jumping off the bed and wrapping the cover off the floor around herself.

Emily chuckled softly, grabbing hold of Aaron's hand and leading him out of the room.

xxx

Emily dragged a shell shocked Aaron Hotchner back into the lounge and sat him down on the nearest couch.

After a few minutes of silence, Garcia bounced into the room. "Are we ready to go?"

"I think JJ and Rossi will be out on a minute. I'll go and check on them again in a bit. If they're not." Emily said.

"Go and get them now. I'll get boy wonder."

Pretty much as soon as she left, Dave and JJ emerged from their room and walked into the lounge with their heads down, not wanting to make eye contact with their fellow colleagues.

Before any of them could speak, Garcia came back into the room. "He said to go without him."

"What? Why?" Hotch questioned.

"I don't know exactly. Charlotte was crying though."

He nodded, standing up. "Let's go and get Morgan then."

"YES!" Garcia shouted excitedly, throwing her arms in the air.

"You really have missed him haven't you?" Prentiss questioned with a smile.

"You have no idea how much."

Hotch had walked over to the door and now stood holding it open. "Come on then, let's go."

**Hey,**

**Sorry it's been a while.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.**

**Please review, I love hearing from you guys.**

**Will update A.S.A.P.**

**Jade xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Hotch, Prentiss, Rossi, JJ and Garcia quickly made their way to the hospital to pick up Morgan. They were feeling a lot better today, so decided to drive. Rossi and JJ took one car, while Hotch, Prentiss and Garcia took the other.

They arrived at the hospital and swiftly headed straight for Morgan's room, finding him stood up, practising walking with his crutches.

As they made their way out of the hospital, Garcia made sure to make a big thing of jumping in front of all the closet doors they passed, as if to stop JJ and Dave going in. The other members of the team, apart from JJ and Dave, found this rather amusing.

They got outside and returned to their vehicles, Morgan joining Hotch, Emily and Garcia. By the time they were about half way back to the hotel, Morgan had ran out of things to ask his friends and the four fell into silence.

After a few minutes of no-one speaking, Derek pulled a marker pen out of his pocket. "Hey baby girl, look what they gave me in the hospital, you wanna sign my cast?"

"Hell yeah." She replied, grabbing for the pen quickly, managing to knock it out of his hands and under the seat.

The young red-head bent over and reached under the seat, feeling around for the pen. "Yuk." she exclaimed, feeling something wet and slightly sticky under her hand. "What the hell is that?"

"What is it?" Emily asked, turning to look at the girl in the backseat.

Penelope took hold of the unknown object and pulled it out from under the seat. She let out a high pitch scream, throwing the item from her hands, as she realised what it was. "IT'S A CONDOM! A USED ONE!"

The small rubber item flew up in the air out of the girls hands, landing on Morgan's chest. As it made contact with the man's shirt, he let out a girly squeal of his own. "Get it of me!" He shouted flicking it forward off of him, causing the unwanted object to fly forward into Emily's hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK MORGAN!" Emily shouted, flicking her hair with her hand, sending the condom right back at him, hitting the side of his face, before dropping back down to his chest.

Derek Morgan let out a slightly more masculine yelp this time, as the condom collided with his skin. He quickly grabbed the trespassing item and tried to throw it back at Prentiss, misjudging the throw completely.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Hotch yelled out, as the object landed on his shoulder. The car started to stray from the lane, as Hotch tried to remove the condom from his person. He quickly pulled the car up at the side of the road and slapped his hand over his shoulder, sending the condom flying back onto the seat between Morgan and Garcia.

All four of them threw the doors open and jumped out of the car. Morgan landed rather awkwardly, as he was unable to stand without his crutches. The other three stood around the car, staring in at the disgusting item.

Dave and JJ pulled up behind them and got out. "What's going on?" JJ asked, shifting her gaze between her four shell-shocked.

"They're a fucking used condom in the car!" Garcia shouted out. "And I touched it."

"We all did." Hotch added, shuddering slightly at the thought.

Rossi couldn't help the burst of laughter that erupted from him. "So, just to confirm. You haven't been driven out of the car by a pack of man eating wolves or an infestation of bugs, you all afraid of a little condom."

"You didn't have it thrown in your hair!" Emily spat, glaring at Morgan as she spoke.

"Plus it's probably yours." Garcia through in.

"What? Why would it be mine?" Rossi questioned.

"Because you two have already proved you can't keep your hands off each other for five minutes. If you'll do it in a closet, chances are you'd do it in a car as well."

"Hey." JJ protested.

"Look we're not going to be able to remember who's it is, lets just get the damn thing out of the car." Hotch said, before the team started a brawl in the street.

"Well I'm not touching it again." Emily announced immediately.

"Neither am I." Garcia threw in.

Hotch looked down to Morgan, still sprawled out on the floor.

"No way man. I have a broken leg and that thing has already been thrown at me twice."

"Fine." Hotch let out, after a long sigh. "I'll do it."

When the rubber item was finally removed from the vehicle, they all climbed back in and continued their journey back to the hotel.

They arrived back at the hotel and headed straight up to the villa. Aaron, Emily, Derek and Penelope went into the bathroom the moment they got in, and washed their hands.

After that everybody, including Spencer and Charlotte, gathered in the sitting area.

"The Jet will be ready for us this afternoon." Rossi announced, flipping his cell shut.

"Okay, well we should all get packing." Hotch instructed and everyone wandered off their separate ways.

Charlotte went back to Reid's room with him, to help him pack.

"I'm really going to miss you." Charlotte told him, as they folded some clothes.

"I'm going to miss you too." He placed the clothes down on the bed, dragging the girl into his arms for a tight hug. "But I'll come and see you all the time."

"Promise?" She beamed up at him with those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much.

"I promise."

After everyone had finished their packing, they all went out to get something to eat, before making their way to the airport.

Spencer Reid spent a long time saying his goodbyes to Charlotte. They agreed that he would come back and see her next weekend, as long as he wasn't working a case.

On the flight home, the team spent the whole time talking about everything that had happened to them over the last few days, the good and the bad, the funny and the embarrassing. They sat back and had a good laugh at themselves.

**Hey,**

**Sorry it's been a while,**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for all who have read and reviewed so far.**

**Please keep reviewing :D**

**Will update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

The team arrived back in Virginia and headed straight home to catch up on some sleep.

The next day they all came into the office and where immediately called into the conference room.

They all settled down on the seats in the room, except Hotch who remained standing. Then Strauss entered the room.

"Ma'am." Hotch greeted her.

"Sit down Agent Hotchner." She spat back at him. "The seven of you have really crossed the line this time."

Hotch took a seat next to Prentiss. "What do you mean?" _Oh God, has she received a complaint about us?_

Strauss slammed her cell down on the table, before pressing a few buttons. Every single one of their jaws dropped as a voice message began to play. _Oh no, they called Strauss._

"_How do you put this on speaker? Oh wait, I got it. Paging Erin Strauss. Paging Erin Strauss."_ Aaron heard himself call from the small black devise on the table. _"Maybe the bitch has finally croaked. Ding Dong the witch is dead." _He failed to whisper, earning chuckles from the others.

Dave, Emily and JJ's eyes where flickering between each other as they heard their chief unit's comments on the cell. They couldn't stop the smirks that forced their way onto their faces.

Emily soon lost her smirk, as she heard her own voice on the call _"No she won't be dead. She'll be fucking Anderson."_

Prentiss looked up at Strauss who was glaring back at her, but she didn't just see anger in her eyes, she saw something else. Fear maybe? _No way! _Emily thought to herself. _She really is sleeping with Anderson._

"_Well." _Hotch continued on the message. _"This is no fun, she's supposed to answer the phone."_

"_Are you bored honey?" Prentiss asked. "I know something fun we can do."_

Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss froze as they heard the kissing sounds and moans on the message.

The other five members of the team were desperately trying to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape them all.

"_Who are you on the phone with, Aaron?"_ Dave heard himself ask.

"_Strauss, only she's not picking up." Hotch whined out. "Where are the others?"_

"_I'm here!" _JJ called. _"Spence and Charlotte are round the corner doing a strip tease for some of the locals, Spencer's quite good at it, he has a hidden talent."_

Spencer Reid flashed a million shades of red as he heard what JJ had said on the phone call.

"_What about Morgan and Garcia?"_

"_Well…" _JJ snickered. _"They are in the back of the car, going at it."_

Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia stared at each other from across the table, in shock. Neither of them were expecting that.

"_Hey guys." _They heard Charlotte call to them.

"_Too many couples, I feel left out." JJ moaned._

"_What do you mean?" Rossi questioned._

"_Look around you. Emily has her tongue down Hotch's throat, Garcia and Morgan are screwing each other in the back of a car and Spence has hooked up with a stripper."_

"_Why don't we hook up?"_

"_I have a better idea, let's get married." _JJ glared into the table as she heard herself down the cell phone.

"_What?"_

"_Come on, we're in Vegas. Marry me. Please" _

_Great. _JJ thought to herself. _I practically begged him to marry me._

"_Okay, let's get married." _Once again, the team could hear kissing on the message as well as cheering and clapping.

"_Congratulations guys." _Spencer heard himself say. _"Charlotte, why don't we get married?"_

"_Are you asking me to marry you?"_

"_Yes I am. So will you?"_

"_Yes, I will. But not tonight, I have to go back to work."_

"_Now?"_

"_Yeah I'm already late."_

"_That fucking sucks." _The whole teams eyes widened as they heard Dr Spencer Reid's comment. Hearing him swear was more of a shock to them than almost everything else that had happened that night.

"_I know, but we can get married soon, I promise." Charlotte replied. "If you two want to get married now, there's a chapel right next to the strip club."_

"_To the chapel!" JJ called out._

"_Oh shit, we're still on the phone to Strauss." Hotch announced, with a snicker. "Erm… yeah, well Erin, I can't remember why we called but you're a bitch and goodbye." _The call disconnected.

Everybody remained silent for a short while, before Strauss finally spoke. "So, just to confirm. You…" She pointed at Hotch. "not only insulted me, but also hooked up with one of your subordinates." She then turned to JJ and Rossi. "You two got married. You two…" She exchanged looks between Morgan and Garcia. "Had sexual relations in the back of a car and you…" She pointed at Reid. " decided to partake in an act of indecent exposure in a public place. Have I missed anything?"

"We also stole some animals from a petting farm." Emily stated with a grin on her face. Her comment caused a few giggles from a couple of the others.

"Emily!" Hotch warned, giving her a confused look.

"Don't worry, she's not going to do anything about it." Emily stared up at Strauss.

"I certainly am."

"No you're not." Emily said confidently. "And you wanna know why? Because you are sleeping with Anderson and you couldn't risk that getting out."

"What… I… No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, I'm a profiler. I saw your expression when I said that on the phone. I was only joking at the time, I probably just said it because he follows you around like a lost puppy, but the way you reacted gave you away."

"That's what you're basing your accusation on?"

"Oh wait. There's more." Emily smirked up at her. "When you were doing your little speech of everything we had done that night, you didn't bring up what I said about Anderson because you hoped we'd forget about it. In fact, you didn't mention me at all."

Strauss said nothing, she just glared into Prentiss' eyes. This was enough confirmation for the rest of the team to know that Emily was right.

Hotch decided to jump in at this point. "If you act on this, a few of us will be transferred and maybe even fired, which is what you want. But is it worth it, if your secret comes out because of it?"

"That's blackmail Agent Hotchner."

"Yes and normally I wouldn't dream of blackmailing anyone, but in the past you have done everything you can to hurt my team."

Strauss let out a long sigh. "Let's look at this objectively for a minute, whatever relationship I have with Anderson does not affect my job, these relationships do."

"I'm afraid you're wrong, I'm more than sure, my team can still work one hundred percent effectively."

"Come on Erin." Dave said softly. "You know the rules can be twisted, help us out."

Erin Strauss strode over to the door, turning back to them before she opened it. "Keep your relationships out of the office and out of the field and I will leave it at that." She gave, what could only be described as a death stare, to everyone of them. "And never mention anything about my relationship with Agent Anderson to anybody, not even each other. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." They all replied, practically in unison, before she left the room.

The team burst into laughter the moment she shut the door.

"I can't believe we go away with that." JJ finally said.

"Thanks to Emily." Morgan added.

"Yeah, way to go Em." Garcia grinned at her.

"We best get back to work." Morgan announced, pulling himself up onto his crutches. "There is a hell of a lot of paper work to do."

"And you are doing all of it." Hotch said firmly.

"What? Why?" Morgan asked.

"Because I had to get your damn condom out of the car."

Rossi, Reid, JJ and Garcia laughed at that.

Emily smirked slightly before glaring up at Morgan. "And you threw it at me."

"Hotch, you can't be serious. I can't do all the paper work, I'll never get it finished."

"Okay, not all of it, but you're getting twice as much as everyone else."

The team exited the room together and got back to work all happy with the overall outcome of the weekend. Even Morgan, who came back with a broken leg and now had extra paper work, was happy, his team was still all together and he couldn't help the feelings of bliss within him as he thought about his baby girl.

**Hey,**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Okay so I have options for you, I can either:**

**Leave it here, seems a good enough place to finish it.**

**OR**

**Write a chapter later on in the future, about how they all got on.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Jade xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note!

Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for all the kind responses to this story. I'm glad you all liked it so much.

**I AM CONTINUING IT!**

I am doing it as a sequel though. It's called 'Life After The Hangover.' I know, not the most creative title, but who cares. **THE FIRST CHAPTER IS UP NOW!** Please read it :).

Thanks again to everybody who has read and reviewed this story, your comments really made me smile.

Hope you all enjoy the second story.

Jade xxx


End file.
